Inuyasha Drabbles
by midnightvisions
Summary: meh, can't think of good titles right now. A series of drabbles of whatever concerning Inuyasha comes to mind. newest: a lil SesshyXRin for a friend! sequal UP with both SesshyXRin and InuKag! :D
1. Chapter 1

Kagura sadly realized that she was not like the wind at all. For she knew now that the wind was free and happy, unlike her. The wind would never be caught in anything, because it was everywhere and anywhere it wanted to be. The wind felt nothing except for exhilaration as it zoomed by the world, not getting ensnared in the problems of others.

The wind didn't need help, didn't ever want the compassion of another. The wind couldn't hate or love, but Kagura could. The wind wasn't controlled or carefully watched, like Kagura was. But most importantly, the wind was just the wind. And Kagura wasn't.

The wind, Kagura thought, was the exact opposite of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome groaned as the power drained out of her, falling forward for a second before she was caught by a bloodied Inuyasha. She weakly smiled at him before the cries echoed in the empty cavern, piercing the two. Something had gone wrong.

The two names were repeated, followed by sobs. Wordlessly Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back as he sped toward the source of the noise. When they arrived, it was exactly what they expected, but still didn't want, to see.

Miroku was holding Sango, who was clutching tightly Kohaku's lifeless body. Both of them were crying, and Kagome could feel tears pricking at her own eyes. Something in everyone broke then.

Because Naraku was dead, but he had taken a piece of them to hell with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Kagome wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the past, namely the feudal era. Other times she wanted to run and jump home into that well, hoping the damned thing would never welcome her again. The rest of the time, Kagome just felt apathetic about the whole debacle.

Because really, at the rate they were going, Sango and Miroku would NEVER get over their problems. (Not that Kagome could talk about problems... At all.) But that's not the point! Sango was still jealous and Miroku was still a womanizer. And as much as they had their special promising moments, and as much as Kagome subtly worked to push them together (thanks to Shippo for his help in that area), those two were just so darn stubborn! It was just one of those things that annoyed Kagome to the place where it tore her apart.

Speaking of tearing apart, what was Kikyo's problem!? ...Wait, that doesn't have anything to do with that? Oh, well. Kikyo was weird anyway, and Kagome was gonna rant about it! Seriously, she sends the shikigami to get Kagome to save her life, then asks why she did and walks away without even a simple 'thank you'! How on earth did Inuyasha—no, no, not even gonna go there. Absolutely, positively, NOT gonna ask how did Inuyasha fall in love with Kikyo, because that would be petty. And Kagome was above petty, right? Sure, let's go with that.

Uh, okay, something else to think about... anything at all... uh... Naraku!

Self-explanatory. Moving on. (The eyeliner and tentacles are still creepy, though) (Mostly the eyeliner part)

Ugh, something to ramble about... Koga! Where did that wolf go, anyway? He keeps going on and on about killing Naraku, then he usually hits on Kagome. And Kagome is now banging her head on that wall over there. Why?

Because she's just now realized that she kind of likes Koga flirting with her because it made Inuyasha jealous and—oh, come on! Why does everything that Kagome thinks about always go back to him!?

Damn love. Damn Koga for 'loving' Kagome when Ayame 'loved' Koga first. Damn Miroku and Sango for loving each other. Damn Inuyasha for not understanding anything about it and making Kagome explain while her eye was twitching the entire time because she loved him but couldn't tell him because that damn Kikyo still walked the earth and still held a spot in Inuyasha's heart that Kagome wanted!

So if life was like a double-sided sword, which side hurt less to cut with?


	4. SesshyXRin

Requested by a friend. I dun own! A bit of SesshyRin here!

(Two lines, cuz they randomly disappear...)

The small girl sat contentedly in the field, picking flowers within her reach and stringing them together. She smiled as the white and red blossoms contrasted against the green stems, forming a beautiful bracelet. Rin was sure her Lord would like it.

A familiar voice called her name from behind her, and Rin turned slightly, looking over her shoulder to see Lord Sesshomaru walking towards her. Smiling wider than before, she quickly stood and ran over to greet him. "Lord Sesshomaru, look at what I made for you!"

She held up the ring of flowers, waiting for him to say something. "Let's go, Rin."

Rin blinked confusedly as her lord turned around and began to walk away. He'd never so blatantly rejected her like that! Usually he only acted that cold toward other people, but not Rin!

Frowning on the inside but forcing a smile on her face, Rin ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Lord Sesshomaru, I made this bracelet for you. Won't you wear it?" He stopped for a moment and stared at her. Rin knew he could see her disappointment. Nobody could hide anything from Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Don't smile like that, Rin." He said after a pause. "Then will you accept my gift, Lord Sesshomaru?" She ventured. A tiny spark of hope ignited in her. And she knew that he saw it.

"Fine." Rin smiled genuinely at his compliance this time. Sesshomaru knelt down so she could slip the bracelet on his wrist. When she was done, Rin let out a small giggle of happiness. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said quietly, smiling softly, her small, pale hands still holding his.

She flashed him a quick smile before running ahead to top the next hill, searching for Jakken and Aun. Sesshomaru silently came up to her side, staring down at her. "No, Rin." She blinked, looking up at him. "Huh?"

Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank _you_, Rin."

M'kay. 'Tis done!

Sequel shall be up soon, actually...


	5. sequal!

(w00t. sequal time)

--

(alright, cuz someone hates mah lines, right after this is where the story starts. -.-)

**THIS**

It was sunset. The sky was painted with a fierce orange, a strong yellow, and laced with a vibrant red. Night colors of purple and blue weren't far behind the setting sun. Clouds reflected the light uniquely, casting shadows over the endless sky. Sesshomaru watched all of this silently continue from his sitting position on a high tree branch. Jaken was watching Rin play in a nearby field, and Sesshomaru had taken the chance to catch a moment to himself.

Smart or no, that Jaken was a wear on his patience. And he had a lot of patience.

The sun sunk another bit, the darker colors growing to fill their place. A small breeze blew by, blowing long white hair in Sesshomaru's vision. He reached up to push it back, catching sight of a red and white bracelet in the process.

Rin's gift.

It was a simple thing, really. Just a series of woven flower stems. They would die in a couple days. He wondered mildly if the girl would make him continue to wear it. Sesshomaru stared at the makeshift jewelry for a while longer. What was that when he originally refused it? She had seemed so sad, like her happiness depended on his acceptance.

He shook his head. That was foolish. Nobody's emotions could depend on the feelings of others.

But then what was it? What made her so sad at his decline, and why had he changed his mind?

Hearing a rustle and poorly stifled swear, Sesshomaru thoughts halted as he watched a spot in the nearby brush. Several more curses were sent through the trees, along with a few crashes and whacks of someone being hit with branches.

"Ah, screw it!" was the aggravated yell that echoed in the small space. Seconds later Sesshomaru spotted a red blur escape the forest and enter the clearing. Unaware of his intrusion, the figure sighed and sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. "Stupid human. Why'd she have to go and do that!?"

"Inuyasha." The inu's ears perked at the familiar, if disliked, voice calling his name. "Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha stood, drawing Tetsusaiga. "Where are ya, coward!?" "Put that away. I don't feel like fighting." A lazy but stoic voice drifted to Inuyasha. "I said: where are you!?" Sesshomaru sighed. His younger brother could be worse than Jaken.

"Inuyasha," he said, voice holding a slight tone of curiosity as Sesshomaru remembered something, "that girl you're travelling with, Kagome." Inuyasha 'tch'ed and frowned. "Yeah, what about her?" "What do you think of her?" The inu blinked, surprised. "I think she's a stupid, annoying, useless human, that's what!" Sesshomaru 'hmm'ed to himself. "Why? She has risked her life for you and been of use multiple times, I remember." He was back to staring at the bracelet.

"W-why?" Inuyasha blinked again and pondered the question. "Because she says stupid things and insults me and can't take care of herself. Do you know how many times I've had to save her!? She takes too many risks and never listens to anyone!" Inuyasha sat back down, all thoughts of killing gone in favor of moping.

"But you still save her, forgive her, listen to her, risk everything for her?" Sesshomaru questioned, staring intently at his wrist where an already-dying gathering of plants rested. "Well, yeah! She's the only one that can sense the jewel shards!" Inuyasha answered harshly. "Is that the only reason?" Sesshomaru's voice was quiet, serious.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. Was that really the only reason? Maybe not. He knew he felt more than annoyance whenever she got into trouble. There was a deep panic running through him when he discovered she had been injured, kidnapped, or hurt in any other way. He knew he hated seeing her upset, and always felt it was his responsibility to make her feel better. He knew he didn't like-scratch that, loathed- to see that stupid wolf Koga near her and try to charm her. And he knew he got some kind of good, nice feeling whenever she was happy with him.

"I...don't know." was his quiet answer. Sesshomaru didn't reply, only continued to stare at his gift in thought. Could he say he felt the same way about Rin? She wasn't useful to him as Kagome was to his brother. She served no purpose, only tagged along.

Then why was Sesshomaru loathe to see her unhappy and do whatever was necessary to make her smile? He knew there was some internal drive to keep her safe. He knew he felt outraged when something might have happened to her. He knew he wanted to kill anyone that made her sad. He knew he would always do anything if it would bring about such an innocent joy. And he knew she came close to making him feel happy more times than he could count.

"Do you think, Inuyasha," he began, critically thinking but not sure what he was saying, "that it could be something like infatuation?" Inuyasha let out a single hollow laugh. "What would you know about love, anyways? And: I do NOT fall in love. Especially not with a stupid human girl like Kagome. She's not even attractive!"

Sesshomaru sighed in aggravation. "Are you really that shallow, Inuyasha?" He heard his brother let out an offended noise, but chose to ignore it and continue. "Does it have to be based on physicality? Can it not be more?" The inu on the ground let out another hollow laugh. "What more do we have, Sesshomaru? Besides mating, we don't do love, emotions, attraction."

Sesshomaru let a contemplative sound and thought, beginning to play with the woven strand of flowers. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk and really thought about it. A flash of creamy skin, sleek black hair, and dark eyes flashed through his mind, and he quickly shook it away. "I'm not sure. Why do you care, anyways?"

A quiet emptiness permeated the area. Sesshomaru leaned into the tree, noticing the first star of the night out. Closing his eyes, he silently made a wish on it. Golden eyes opened to stare at the darkened sky. "She'll be wondering 'where?' about now." he mumbled to himself Rin would never say it, but she worried about him, despite her profound confidence in his strength.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed the dark sky for the first time in their conversation. "Yeah, Kagome worries too much. I can take care of myself!" Standing, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and began to walk off. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his features as his brother moved on. "It's because she cares, Inuyasha. Maybe one day you'll understand. sat on the log in front of the fire, staring into the crackling flames.

---

She shouldn't have yelled at Inuyasha. He stormed off again. What if he got hurt? What if he met something dangerous that he couldn't handle on his own? A shudder travelled up her spine at the images the thought brought to mind. Dark eyes longingly looked out into the forest where Inuyasha had run off, desiring to run after him.

But she frustratedly returned to glaring at the fire, tears once again gathered in her eyes. She'd already promised Sango she wouldn't leave.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention, and she immediately locked on the spot, heart racing and a quick prayer being sent that it was Inuyasha. Yelling muffled by a branch hitting someone in the face sent a wave of relief crashing over her. Kagome saw a flash of red fall from the trees as Inuyasha tripped and fell into the clearing. She immediately stood and was by his side in a second, holding his arm as he pushed himself up.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, I got it!" He pulled his arm back roughly, and Kagome only smiled and poorly held back a sniffle. Inuyasha looked up at the sound, only to be met with the incredibly close, now wet face of Kagome. He barely held back a blush at her smile and tears, and the familiar feeling came over him of wanting to make her stop crying.

"Kagome! What's wrong!?" Her only answer was to throw herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest. "Don't do that! I was worried about you!" Surprised, all he could do was instinctively wrap his arms around her, sheltering Kagome. He stared silently at her for a minute as she cried, considering what Sesshomaru had told him, and what he'd realized. "Kagome...?"

She sniffled again and looked up at him. "Inuyasha, what's--?" She was cut off as Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek.

--

linelinelinethereisalinebelieveitlinelinelineline

Sesshomaru finally left his spot on the tree and headed toward their chosen camp site for the night. True, it would be extra rest for him and Jaken, unnecessary, but Rin was human and needed more sleep. He jumped over tree after tree, finally seeing the small trail of smoke indicating a fire. Sesshomaru landed silently, and as he walked into the clearing, one figure was awake to greet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out happily, standing to run over to the demon, a huge smile on her face. "How was your trip, my Lord?" There it was again. Rin didn't need to know what had happened. But she was curious, and cared about him. "It was fine, Rin." He looked over and saw Jaken asleep, sprawled like an animal on the ground. As he was mentally reprimanding the small green demon, Rin giggled shyly. "I think I tired out Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru let out a noncommital noise as Rin took a seat against a tree trunk. "Aren't the stars pretty, Lord Sesshomaru?" He didn't look. He'd already seen them. Instead he focused on Rin. She was so young, yet managed to keep up with them so efficiently. Sesshomaru supposed he could say she was pretty. But not beautiful, she was far too young.

Rin felt his gaze, and turned to smile at him. "Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Again, she was only smiling as a ruse. He knew it, she knew that he knew it, and he had a feeling she knew that he knew it.

"Nothing, Rin." She smiled, softer, gentler, this time, and closed her eyes, head falling forward a bit. Sesshomaru waited until she was asleep before sitting next to her. Not two seconds later, Rin had instinctively leaned into the source of warmth. And Sesshomaru stared for a minute before he wrapped his arm around her, leaning back to stare at the starry sky.

--

giggety. is done! 3

now, i dare anyone reading this to give me a pairing that is so FREAKY u can't believe u just thought of it. like...NarakuXAyame. Oo and then the first word/phrase that comes to mind. i shall write and dedicate, if u so wish.


End file.
